Happi birthday Xanxan!
by Nadifatheotaku
Summary: Buon compleanno xanxus! Singkat kata ini fic dibuat utk ultah xanxus! xanxus punya anak? Ngeryaiinnya pake Indonesia style? Ada yang cemburu? gender bender  MANY pairings. Mind R&R?


Haloo~ para pembaca yang budiman! Saya ucapkan terima kasih yg bersedia meng-klik judul cerita saya. Ini fic pertama yang saya telah publish di fanfiction. Engga juga sih, sebenarnya udh ada tapi aku delete gara2 itu karya gagal. Yak, dari judulnya saja pati udh pada tau kan? Buat ngerayain ultahnya XANXUS! Kalo ancur maaf ya...aku ga sengaja nemu ide waktu pagi. Yak langsung saja disclaimer dan warningnya.

Warning: Humor gagal, Romance ga becus, garing, jayus, OOC, OC, Typo dan yang lainnya

.

Genre: Humor, romance, family,friendship...aku juga ga ngerti,bodo amet

.

Rated T

.

Disclaimer

.

Katekyo hitman reborn! ©Amano akira

.

Happi birthday xanxan!©Nadifatheotaku

.

_Let's the story begin!_

* * *

><p>Di pagi yang suram, tidak cerah, matahari tak tampak. Xanxus sedang suram di pojokan ruangan kantornya. Dan berbisik-bisik mantra aneh...<p>

"kirikiri basarabajiri..."

"Noumaku saraba tatagyake byaku..."

"sarabatatarata sendan makaroshada..."

"ken gyaki saraba bikinnan untarata..."

" KANMAN!"

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu meluncur keatas seperti kembang api, dan membuat perisai disekitar tempat xanxus terus - STOP! Maaf, Author salah baca! Lagi baca Manga Ao no exorcist sih...jadi keterusan...ahahaha *ketawa-nyengir gaje kaya yamamoto* Baiklah kita Mulai saja cerita yang Asli...Berdoa dimulai...

Abaikan.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau merdunya, Masih banyak embun yang menempel didaunan, sungguh pagi yang indahkan? Tapi tidak di Varia mansion yan-

" ARRGGGHHHHH!"

Sebuah teriakan yang sangat keras, nan merdu (?) terdengar kesuluruh mansion Varia, membuat para burung berterbangan dan membuat para hewan takut. Tapi yang pasti tidak dapat mengalahkan superbia squalo tentunnya, dengan suara khas Toa indahnya itu.

Siapa yang pagi-pagi sudah ribut sih? Kayak anak kecil saj-* Author ditembak pake X-gunnya Xanxus*

Ehem, Yang barusan abaikan. Suara keras itu adalah milik siapa lagi kalo bukan Xanxus sang pemipin varia. Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut? Mari kita lihat ke TKP! *muncul suara tok tokan kaya di *VJ*

* * *

><p>~Xanxus P.O.V~<p>

Sial, kenapa pagi-pagi aku sudah ribut sih? Padahal hanya melihat jam aku sudah teriak...kanapa ya? Oh,ya hari ini ulang tahun ku...satu jejak lagi menuju kematian,

(Author: Teriak sendiri, marah sendiri, begog lu )

(xanxus: Diam kau sampah *nondongin X-gunnya)

(Author: eh? Ha,ups! Ma-maaf xa-xanxus ya-yang baik, ganteng, kuat dan sangat se-seme(?) A-Author ga sengaja-a bi-bicara!)

(Xanxus: Lempar botol wine ke kepala author)

(Author: ow...*ngusap-ngusap bagian kepala yang kena lempar tadi* Brengsek...)

(Xanxus: Kamu bilang apa sampah?)

(Author: Ngga-ga kok , ga kenapa-napa)

*sigh* pasti si pak tua melakukan hal yang aneh lagi.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berpakaian yang biasa aku pakai. Aku membuka baju tidur ku saat-

BLUATAK!

* * *

><p>~Normal P.O.V~<p>

Pintu Kamar Xanxus terbuka, Memperlihatkan seseorang dengan rambut rapunzelnya (?)

"VOOOIIIIIII! KENAPA PAGI-PAGI SUDAH RIBUT HAH?"

Yak siapa lagi kalo bukan Superbia swallow, ups maksud Author Superbia Squalo, hehehehe *Squalo udh ngeluarin pedangnya*

Squalo dengan sukses! Meramaikan pagi ini dengan suara toa nya yang sangat merdu mengalahkan suara penyanyi Opera. Sepertinya memang tidak bisa damai di Varia

mansion ya?

"Ushishishi~ ada apa ini pagi-pagi sudah ribut? Mengganggu tidur sang pangeran saja~*Yawn*" Kyaaa~ Belphegor menguap! Kawaii! *tolong dimaklumin Author itu penggemar belphegor.

"Maksud mu mengganggu tidur seorang pangeran gadungan, senpai?" Fran entah muncul darimana dengan wajah monetone,bosan, tanpa ekspresi , apalah namanya itu...seperti biasa.(Author digebukin gara-gara kebanyakan bacot)

"Diam kau Froggy~ ushishishi~" Bel mengambil pisaunya yang darimananya aku juga ga tau. Dan melemparkannya ke Punggung Fran.

"sakit senpai~" Fran mengeluh dengan nada monotone dan wajah yang masih sama.

Bel baru menyadari kalo fran ga pake topi kodoknya itu...

"mana topi mu kodok?"

"Ah, aku tidak mungkin kan tidur dengan topi itu,bodoh" jawab fran

.

"itai.."

"ushishishi siapa yang kamu panggil bodoh?"

"kamu, senpai"

"itai.."

"ushishishi~"

Fran dengan tenang mencopot pisau yang bel tancapkan dan membengkokkannya.

Sta-

Belum sempat bel melemparkan pisaunya ada suara seseorang yang sudah lama tidak terdengar...

"Kalian pagi-pagi sudah ribut,stamina kalian memang banyak, muu~ mungkin akan kujadikan kalian budak untuk melakukan pekerjaan,dengan begitu aku akan dapat uang yang banyak.." Siapa lagi kalo bukan Arcobaleno serakah kita yang unyunya minta ampun~ Mammon! (Author: gotta..stay...calm..Can't! *nerjang mammon terus cubit-cuubit pipinya* Uwaa~! Mammon kok unyu banget sih!, tapi ternyata yang Author terjangin itu hanya ilusi. Abaikan yang ini)

"Mammon!" Teriak bel, langsung kearah mammon dan memeluknya seperti boneka. Uwaa~ unyu banget!. Kasihan ya Fran dikacangin.

"Ushishishishi~ Kenapa kamu ada disini mammon~"tanya bel, masih memeluk mammon.

Fran merasakan hal yang aneh, Dari lubuk hatinya yang dalam,dalam, dalam, lebih dalam lagi bahkan menandingi kedalaman palung laut Mariana**(1)** (?) dia merasakan adanya sedikit KECEMBURUAAN saat melihat mammon begitu dekat dengan bel.

"Masa kalian lupa, hari ini kan, ulang tahun bos" Mammon said flatly (aku ga tau ini bahasa indonya apa)

Belphegor dan fran langsung terdiam...well, Fran emang dari tadi diamkan?

"Mou~ masa kallian lupa sama ulang tahun boss kalian sendiri~" Lussuria muncul dari entah mana aku ga peduli, kaya setan aja...(di tabok lussuria)

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BOSS!" teriak Levi-a-than.

"sejak kapan kamu disini?" tanya bel.

"sejak jam 12 malam, aku tidak mau melewatkan hari ulangtahun nya boss, saat aka mau memberi selamat aku malah ditembak boss, lalu aku pingsan aku baru bangun sekitar 3 jam lalu. Dan...KALIAN JANGAN MENGGANGGU PAGI BOSS! TERUTAMA SAAT ULANG TAHUNNYA!"' saat levi mau bicara lebih banyak lagi ada botol wine jatuh dengan elegannya (?) di kepala levi.

"Berisik, kau sampah jelek" wah, jujur sekali xanxus. Levi memang punya muka yang paling menjijikan di seluruh mafiaso yang pernah ada. Author mendapatkan info ini dari Author's Rangking yang melebihi rangkingnya Fuuta. (maaf ya fuuta~ ga serius kok!)

Setelah mendengar itu levi langsung ke emo-corner.

"ah! Selamat ulang tahun boss~" Ucap lussuria dengan gaya dan pose manisnya(baca:banci)

"Buon Compleanno,bossu" susul mammon.

Fran yang lebih cepat sadar daripada bel juga ikut."selamat ulang tahun,boss, selama panjang umur walaupun umurmu tambah pendek"."Oi,pangeran gadungan bel-senpai. Cepat sadar"

"ushishishi~Aku sudah sadar kodok jelek~ dan siapa yang pangeran gadungan hah~?"Blagug lu bel,padaha-(Author kena pisau mainannya bel,,kena lagi)

"Ushishishi, Buon Compleanno, boss!"mm...sepertinya ada yang kurang...

* * *

><p>Squalo P.O.V<p>

Hn.

Para sampah itu sudah memberi selamat kepada boss berarti tinggal aku saja lyang belum memberi selamat.

Aku memalingkan badan ku dan melihat kearah boss brengsek itu

-Diam-

Mata ku sedikit membesar saat melihat boss,kancing Baju tidur xanxus terbuka, sukses memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang dan sixpack (bener ga nulisnya?) yang mulus...tu-tunggu! Kenapa aku memikirkan yang tidak2 ? aku merasa ada panas di pipiku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berusaha mengularkan hal itu di kepala ku saat-

" OI, sampah, kamu bengong kenapa?"tiba-tiba Xanxus, memanggilku.

Aku memalinhkan badan ku tepatnya wajahku "ti-tidak ada apa-apa, selamat ulang tahun boss." Aku pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu...

Kenapa aku merasa aneh...?

* * *

><p>Xanxus P.O.V<p>

Si sampah berambut panjang itu memberi selamat itu dan lalu pergi, aku bersumpah bahwa aku melihat blush di mukanya...dia bersikap aneh,dia hanya teriak 1 kali...

Smirk

Ini akan menarik...

Aku baru sadar bahwa banyak kerumunan sampah di depan kamarku

"Oi,sampah pergi atau aku tembak" aku mengeluarkan X-gun kesayangan ku.

Dalam sekejap mereka berpencar, aku menutup pintu kamarku dan melanjutkan mengganti bajuku

* * *

><p>~With Mammon,Fran,Belphegor~<p>

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing, Kebetulan kamar mereka saling berdekatan, jadi mau ga mau mereka jalan bareng, kecuali mammon yang masih dalam pelukan belphegor.

"Ushishishi~ Apa kalian lihat tadi?" Tanya bel.

"tolong lebih spesifik pangeran gadungan bel-senpai". Jawab fran.

.

"itai..."

"ushishishi~"

"aku setuju dengan dia bel, tolong lebih spesifik" sambung mammon.

"saat squalo blush~ushishishishi" jelas bel.

"Ah, aku juga lihat" jawab fran

"Aku berhasil dapat fotonya saat squalo blush" jawab mammon.

Bel dan fran berpaling kearah mammon, sedikit bengong.

"Ushishishi~ boleh aku lihat/boleh lihat?" Tanya Fran dan Bel secara bersamaan.

"bayar dulu, baru aku kasih liat" seperti biasa,mesti bayar dulu. Huh, mammon emg ga mau rugi

"Ushishishishi, Seperti biasa kamu serakah mammon~" Bel mempererat pelukannya.

SEKALI LAGI Fran merasakan hal yang aneh, Dari lubuk hatinya yang dalam,dalam, dalam, lebih dalam lagi bahkan menandingi kedalaman palung laut Mariana**(1)** (?) dia merasakan adanya sedikit KECEMBURUAAN saat melihat mammon begitu dekat dengan bel.

Sisa sepanjang perjalanan hening, tapi dipecahkan oleh lussuria saat dia muncul.

"Hei kalian~" panggil lussuria dengan gaya manis (baca:banci). Tapi buat Author, Lussuria masih mending dari pada banci yang ada di taman lawang...katanya disitu tempat ngumpul banci, atau bisanya kalo berhubungan dengan banci pasti nyambungnya kesitu...kanapa ya? Tolong jawab ya kalo tahu!

"Apa?" Tanya Fran dan Mammon secara bersamaan.

"Sudah tahu apa hadiah yang kalian berikan buat boss?"Tanya lussuria

Terjadi hening yang sangat akward...

"Tidak" Mereka bertiga jawab dengan sangat kompak seperti cheerleaders. Ditambah lagi mereka menjawabnya dengan singkat,padat dan jelas!

"Mou~ kalian tuh! Nanti boss marah lho~ sebaiknya kalian cepat mencari hadiah buat boss! Ciao ciao~" setelah itu lussuria hilang di antara kegelapan...iihhh...lussuria makin mirip setan!

Mereka berbengong ria, dengan sangat kompak lagi!

"""Hadiahnya apa ya?"""

Mereka berpikir dengan sangat kompak!...lagi...lama-lama Author bikin jadi Trio varia aah...(?)

Dan tanpa Mereka sadari, di Vongola mansion, Namimori , dan F.B.I (Fujoshi Building for International) di Indonesia sedang mendiskusi kan hal yang sama yaitu ulang tahun Xanxus Sang pemimpin Varia. Apakah yang terjadi di malam ulang tahun Xanxus?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_

* * *

><p>Maaf ya! Dikit banget! Author sebenarnya juga ga tau ini itu dikit atau banyak, soalnya author ga bisa lama-lama soalnya lagi ujian tengah semester. Jadi sementara segini dulu. Tadinya aku mau bikin One-shot tapi ga jadi soalnya nanti panjang banget aku ga bisa ngetik panjang.<p>

**(1)**Palung laut terdalam di dunia.

Next chapter:

Tentang diskusi yang dilakukan oleh para Vongola Decimo,Vongola Nono, Dan para Fujoshi tentunya~

Fic ini kayaknya Cuma bakal ada 3-4 chapter deh...

Ya udh deh segini aja!

TOLONG DOA NYA AGAR BERHASIL DI UJIAN TENGAH SEMESTERNYA!

DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW TO THE EXTREME!

Ciao ciao~


End file.
